1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a wire bonding method in which a first bonding point and second bonding point are connected by a wire and more particularly to a semiconductor device that has a low wire loop shape and to a method for manufacturing such a semiconductor device.
2. Prior Art
In wire bonding, when slack occurs in a wire that connects a first bonding point and a second bonding point, the wire contacts the die that causes short-circuiting. Conventionally, in order to prevent this, a press-bonded ball is first formed by press-bonding a ball to the first bonding point, then a neck height portion that extends upward is formed on the press-bonded ball, and a bent portion (kink) is formed at the upper end of this neck height portion. This method is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H10-189641.
In methods of the prior art, since a neck height portion is formed on the press-bonded ball, the resulting wire loop is inevitably high. In recent years, though there are strong demands that semiconductor devices be made smaller and thinner, with prior art methods, such demands are not sufficiently satisfied.